


You're alright for a shrimp

by Miyo_nani



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyo_nani/pseuds/Miyo_nani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after Levy runs off stage after feeling inadequate compared to Lucy in a bunny suit? (Read after Fairy Tail special chapter: 345.5)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're alright for a shrimp

A/N - Please read, Fairy Tail, chapter 345.5 :Fairies punishment game, before reading this chapter, so you know whats going on. 

"Why do I feel like I'm the only one being punished?!" I cried out loud. Of course I knew I didn't have a large chest, or a curvy figure, but being so closely compared to Lucy like this seemed too only amplify it our differences. And with Gajeel here too! It's just... It's just not fair! I felt tears prick at the corners of my eyes. I quickly whipped them off, and ran from the stage.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy shouted after me stopping her performance, but I couldn't find myself able to care too much. Why would Gajeel want me as his backup dancer when he could have Lucy there?! I pushed my way into the crowed and ran toward the back guild hallway leading to the basement. I yanked open the first closet door that wasn't locked, and shut myself inside, propping up a spare broom under the door knob to try and keep unwanted followers out.

I pulled my knees up to my flat chest, and cried into my black stockings. I have never been beautiful, or large chested, or had flowing shinny hair, or powerful magic. I wasn't the kind of girl somebody would pick over somebody like Lucy. That included Gajeel. Of course Gajeel, who had just lead his team toward the title of best guild in Fiore, wouldn't want me. He probably wants somebody like Lucy-chan, or Mira-san by his side. I sobbed a bit more, and whipped my tears from my eyes.

I braced myself when I heard a knock on the door.

"W-who is it?" I muttered in a small voice.

"Lev-chan? It's Jet. Can I come in?" Jet's voice rang through the door, and I shook my head as if he could see me.

"NO!" I shouted. "No, you cannot. Go away please!" 

"Levy! Just because you're not as busty as Lucy-san doesn't mean anything!" He said. "You have great personality!" I grabbed something off the dark floor and chucked it at the door in anger. 

"Yes it does, go away!" I shouted before a second voice joined Jets.

"Oi, what are you doing? Go away." Gajeel growled to Jet. I heard footsteps, and waited for Gajeel to knock, but instead the door to the closet flew open, and light poured in from the guild, and onto my crying form.

"Come with me." He said in a stern voice. I looked down, and shook my head, pulling my knees in tighter. I heard him let out a low, annoyed growl as he stepped inside the closet and grabbed me by my one piece bunny suit, and threw me over his shoulder.

"Hey! Let me down!" I yelled. He gave no response as he walked up the stairs toward one of the guest bedrooms that the guild had, and threw me inside before shutting the door behind him.

"What's the big idea!" I yelled standing up, and brushing dirt off of my tights. He pointed to the mirror across the room, and I followed his gaze. I turned my head until I could see myself in the mirror. My hair held back with a pair of bunny ears, and my hips brought out by the one piece, and tights.

I did actually look pretty good. Though I still didn't have a large chest.

"You look good." I heard Gajeel say. His face was red, and turned from me.

"It's okay if you don't have a large chest." He said.

"Some people don't really like that." He continued, fiddling with the door knob. "It's uh- it's a disadvantage in a battle." Gajeel finished. I smiled, and tugged the ears off my head.

"Are you one of those people?" I asked leaning my head on his chest for comfort. His hands wrapped around my back, and pulled my close. I smirked as I felt him mess with my tiny bunny tail.

"I might be." He said. I looked up at him, and noticed his red face from realization from his words.

"UH- I mean... All I'm saying is- is that, you're alright... for a shrimp." I smiled and laced my fingers through his.

I guess maybe being flat chested did have it's advantages.

~!~

A/N - Reviews are loved, I love everybody who reviews!


End file.
